The present invention relates to a cap for sealing off flush-mounted valve bodies in tubless automobile tires. Flush mounted tire valves have been available for some time and are described in the prior art of Simms (U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,879) and Sherwood (U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,639). The purpose of this kind of valve body in auto racing has been to replace the outwardly projecting valve stem which requires extra dynamic balancing to eliminate vibration and may come into destructive contact with the wheel of another car during a race. This can result in a rapid tire deflation if the stem is torn off and a deadly accident. Flush valve bodies have, in addition, become popular in sports car wheels where hub caps are not used and the projecting stem would detract from the decorative effects of the wheel.
One disadvantage of the flush mounted valve body is that the valve opening is left unprotected. Mud and debris can easily accumulate in the small opening and can impede air passage when the tire is being filled. In addition, outward leakage from the valve stem can occur.
It is the prime objective of the present invention to provide an easily applied and removed cap which will protect and seal the air passage of a flush-mounted valve.
It is a second objective of the present invention to provide a decorative cap which will not detract from the "low profile" appearance of the flush-mounted valve body to which it is applied.